When Misaki starts to read Junai Romantica?
by Patcher
Summary: Usagi-san managed to convince Misaki to read Junai Romantica, or did he? Junjou Romantica and Egoist.


One-shot: What happens when Misaki starts to read Junai Romantica..?

*RIIIP*

The loud sound of paper tearing could be heard throughout the whole apartment, and echoes were produced.

"BAKA-USAGI!!" Misaki was practically shrieking. "What do you think you are doing, putting my name in your damn BL novels?!"

Usami took a sip of coffee out of his cup. And with a serious note, he said, "Misaki, have you even read finish one of the BL novels I wrote?"

'Eh? Well, n-now that I think about it..." Misaki suddenly seemed unsure of himself.

"That's it." Usami shook his head at Misaki and continued, "Have you not heard of never judge a book by its cover? You tore away my novel without ever giving it a chance. Now that's unfair."

That got Misaki thinking. Usagi-san has got a point there.

But before Misaki could say anything, Usami stuffed a novel into Misaki's hands.

"Junai Romantica 1..." Misaki read, as he went back into his room.

He sat down on his bad, and began flipping through the pages of the novel. "I know I am so going to regret this..." Misaki muttered under his breath.

After that, Misaki always carries one of Usami's BL novels, no matter where he went, and read it whenever he got the chance.

Yes. He was obviously addicted to the BL novels. He even started on Junai Egoist and Terrorist.

But one thing was, Misaki never knew that the names that appeared in the BL belonged to people close to him. Closer than he expected...

Onto Egoist:

"Hiro-san! Haiyaku, or we will miss the train!" Nowaki called out to Hiroki, waiting for him to catch up.

"The train has arrived. Please allow passengers to alight before boarding." The announcement was made through the broadcast system.

"Hah...Hah..." Nowaki panted, "Good...Good thing... We managed to catch this train."

"Nowaki... Remind me again... Why did I follow you up this train?!" Hiroki did not know where they were going, or what they were going to do.

Nowaki just gave his usual cheerful smile as an answer to Hiroki.

Just then, out of the corner of his eye, Hiroki saw a certain someone whom he thought was familiar.

Back to Misaki:

Misaki was reading Junai Egoist on the train. He was so engrossed in it, he did not see someone approaching him.

"Yappari, Takahashi!" Only then, did Misaki look up, to see someone starring down at him. That 'someone' was none other than his lecturer, Kamijou sensei.

"Ka-kamijou sensei!" Misaki never thought he would meet Kamijou the Devil in broad day light. Woah! That guy with Kamijou sensei... He's tall!

"Takahashi, lend me that novel of yours for a minute." Hiroki demanded, more than asking to borrow someone's book.

"S-sure." Afraid to offend the well-known Devil, Misaki agreed immediately.

Hiroki started to flip through the novel, with Nowaki standing behind him.

"Hi-Hiro-san, koredewa..." Nowaki started to have cold sweat.

"." Hiroki's left brow started to twitch. "WHEN DID I GIVE HIM PERMISSION TO USE MY NAME IN HIS DAMN BL NOVELS?!"

Looks like the volcano on Mount Fuji just erupted.

"Ma, Hiro-san, this is a train-" It was no use. No amount of logic would go through Hiroki's head. Nowaki sighed, and gave up.

"Takahashi," Hiroki turned to Misaki, his whole face black, "What do you think you are doing, reading this kind of novels?"

"Ka-kamijou sensei, I'm innocent-" Misaki was trying to explain, but Hiroki would have none of it.

"Detention! You're getting one week of DETENTION!!" With that, Hiroki stomped off, with Nowaki following close behind.

Misaki was left sitting down there, starring into nothing, speechless.

Back at home:

Aikawa was with Usami, in the living room, trying to improve the story plot of the next BL novel.

*KACHICK*

"Tadaima, Usagi-san!" Misaki closed the door behind him.

"Oh, Misaki! Back so soon?" Usami asked, oblivious to the aura Misaki was emitting.

But Aikawa felt a drop of sweat rolling down her forehead. "I-I'm going off now, bye Misaki! And Usami sensei, take care!"

*BAM*

"Usagi-san, the main character of Junai Egoist, he's a real person, right?" Misaki asked, his face getting blacker with each passing minute.

"Uh-huh." Usami answered, with no hesitation.

"He's someone who is an associate professor, and happens to teach at Mitsuhashi, right?" This time, Misaki's brow started to twitch.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Usami asked, wondering how Misaki knew so much.

"That's it!!" Misaki exclaimed, and took out the novel from his bag-

*RIIIP*

He tore the novel to shreds, and even stomped on it a few times, venting his anger.

"I swear, I. Am. Never. Touching. Your. Novels. AGAIN!!" Misaki yelled, the whole house filled with his echoes.

"Huh?" Usami was still wondering what happened, as Misaki stomped off to his room.

This is Takahashi Misaki, 19 years old. Wasting away one week of my life, wasting away in detention.

Lesson learnt: Never to trust Usagi-san no matter how much sense he makes. Because in the end, everything will crush onto you, making you the pitiful victim of his logic.

See? I told you I would regret it, didn't I?

Author's note:

I got this idea from the manga XD

Hope you guys like it!! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.


End file.
